pg_ofiszjalfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ofiszjalowe DnD
Ofiszjalowe DnD Oficjalne Ofiszjalowe Najlepsze i Najfajniejsze DnD (w skrócie OONNDND) - seria sesji dungeon & dragons, prowadzona przez Mari. Sesje te polegają niejako na rozmowie z mistrzem gry na Voice Chat'cie i sterowaniu w ten sposób swoją postacią. Jak na razie odbyły się łącznie cztery sesje. Krótkie Streszczenie dotychczasowych wydarzeń POCZĄTKI W pewnym ludzkim mieście odbywały się zawody szermierki, traktowane jako swego rodzaju święto w tamtym regionie. Z tego też względu zebrało się tamtego dnia wielu podróżujących z różnych stron, chętnych zobaczyć lub wziąć udział w zawodach. W tym miejscu właśnie zaczyna się historia pierwszej z drużyn naszych bohaterów. Jeszcze sobie zupełnie nieznajomi, wszyscy znajdowali się w tej samej karczmie. Z powodu dosyć luźnej atmosfery część z nich zaczęła sobie spokojnie rozmawiać, natomiast niektórzy z nich, a w szczególności Azarah byli bardziej chętni do robienia zamieszania. Spowodowało to kłótnię z Arymateią w kwestii skrzydeł, szarpaninę z Karczmarzem, rzuceniem klątwy na biednego pijaka oraz pierwsze starcie z patronką drużyny, Luną. O dziwo, reszta osób w karczmie nie zwracała uwagi na to wszystko, wręcz przeciwnie - wydawali się wyjątkowo obojętni, nie do końca przytomni. Większość z graczy, z braku lepszego zajęcia, dołączyli do reszty mieszkańców i udali się na zawody. Wtedy też zauważyli, że nawet wojownicy na samych zawodach są w jakimś maraźmie, przez co turniej okazał się fiaskiem. Zaciekawieni dziwną chorobą która wydaję się nękać to miasto, nasi gracze, jako jedyni normalnie zachowujące się osoby postanowiły zbadać przyczynę tego zjawiska. Nikt nie chciał im powiedzieć co właściwie się stało, wręcz przeciwnie, zaprzeczali by rzekomo cokolwiek się stało. Prawda wyszła na jaw dopiero wtedy, gdy dwukrotnie doszło do spalenia żywcem mieszkańców (w jednym przypadku spowodowała to nasza Paladynka). Niedługo potem też, chcąc znaleźć schronienie przed nagle wrogo nastawionymi mieszkańcami, bohaterowie skryli się w kaplicy, by odkryć że... doszło do niej do masakry. Wszyscy kapłani i służący zostali zamordowani, a ściany i podłoga były pokryte krwawymi, demonicznymi inkantacjami. Dopiero wtedy bohaterowie zorientowali się w jak poważnych kłopotach się znajdują. Niedługo potem doszło do starcia z mieszkańcami, którzy porzuciwszy już swą fasadę, zaatakowali bohaterów jako tłum ożywieńców. Niestety, połowa z graczy została pojmana, drugiej natomiast udało się uciec. Po krótkiej naradzie postanowili udać się za śladem uprowadzonych do opuszczonej posiadłości na obrzeżach miasta. Tam też kilkuosobowej drużynie udało się przebrnąć przez tłumy zombie, uratować swych kompanów i odkryć, że w mieście tym znajdował się wcześniej nekromanta, wędrujący po miastach w celu przejęcia ich za pomocą ożywionych martwych. Niedługo potem, wszyscy razem, z pomocą błogosławieństwa paladynki oczyścili miasto z nieumarłych za pomocą wody święconej. Po wysłaniu listy do przełożonych zakonu Arymetei w sprawie tego nekromanty, nasza przypadkiem-stworzona drużyna wyruszyła w drogę, w celu dopadnięcia tego człowieka. WROGIE MIASTO W trakcie ich wędrówki przeszli przez miasto, które okazało się bardzo wrogo nastawione do ras innych niż ludzie, a jego władca chciał się ich pozbyć. Z pomocą syna władcy, Coro, odkryli plan króla który pod fasadą fałszywej przyjaźni z nowo przybyłymi gośćmi chciał ich wszystkich otruć, by w pełni skruszyć nadzieję jego syna i innych ras na wprowadzenie tolerancji. Z tego też powodu, widząc że jego przyjaciele są w niebezpieczeństwie, Coro postanowił wyruszyć w drogę razem z przybyłymi z dala od tego miasta. Niestety w tym samym czasie, jeden z druidów, z... niewiadomego właściwie powodu dokonał masakry w miejskim klasztorze. Fakt ten spowodował, że podczas swojego odejścia, drużyna stała się ofiarą pościgu króla. W chwili wyjścia z miasta władca osaczył bohaterów, chcąc usłyszeć co mają na swoje usprawiedliwienie. W efekcie niezbyt korzystnych negocjacji i próby wyjaśnienia co zaszło, król wydał rozkaz rozstrzelania uciekinierów. W jednej chwili naprzód rzucił się książe, zasłaniając własnym ciałem jednego z dyplomatów. W chwili nagłego szoku wszystkich, ostatkiem sił nakazał drużynie uciekać. Pełni rozpaczy uciekli daleko w pobliski las. Zrozpaczony król, nie potrafiący pogodzić się ze śmiercią swojego potomka, wydał list gończy za "mordercami swojego syna". WYPĘDZENIE BESTII Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, czwórka najemników w innym mieście stworzyła prowizoryczną grupę w celu zyskania jakichś środków do życia. Przyjęli oni zadanie wypędzenia z jaskini bestii terroryzującej pewną kobietę. Po udaniu się na miejsce, gotowi na starcie, przekonali się że tą "bestią"... były tak naprawdę szopy. Przepędziwszy je i po zabraniu im kociołka zupy z królika, wrócili do kobiety powiadamiając ją o jej bezpodstawnym strachu. Po otrzymaniu niewielkiej nagrody, widząc że nie mają za bardzo nic do roboty, wyruszyli oni w drogę. PODZIEMNE CMENTARZYSKO Niedługo potem, zorientowali się że przez ogłoszony list gończy nie mogą obecnie dostać się do kolejnego miasta. Podczas przeprawy przez las zauważyli, jak podejrzanie wyglądająca elfka, która mogła być jedną z poszukiwanych osób, weszła do nietypowej jaskini. Chcąc bliżej zbadać sprawę, udali się za nią, by nagle zjechać w głąb pieczary i znaleźć się w podziemnym, opuszczonym mieście. Tam też spotkali pierwszą drużynę, która - za poleceniem swej Elfickiej przyjaciółki - schowali się tu przed pościgiem. Miasto to było wyludnione, przypominało bardziej cmentarzysko niż osadę. Tak samo, miejski cmentarz, wyglądający na sporządzony prowizorycznie, był przeolbrzymi, a prawie wszystkie groby zostały oznaczone tą samą datą śmierci. Spotkawszy jedyną pozostałą żywą osobę w tym mieście, Sorena, ojca Luny, poznali oni przyczynę nagłego zgonu mieszkańców... była nim masakra wyrządzona przez jego córkę. Przerażeni gracze, po skonfrontowaniu i uśpieniu swej kompanki w tej sprawie zorientowali się, że jest ona opętana. Upewniając się, że ten potwór został unieruchomiony, wyruszyli do jedynej w mieście kaplicy. Tam też znaleźli spotkanie swego rodzaju kultystów w trakcie przygotowywania jakiegoś rytuału, którym towarzyszył ojciec Luny. Dowiadując się, że planują stworzyć kolejnego potwora z kolejnego dziecka Sorena, drużyna postanowiła walczyć. Po długiej i męczącej walce zabili oni wszystkich na miejscu i zniszczyli kościół, powstrzymując w ten sposób klątwę. Pozostając sobie sami, jako że ranna i ledwo żywa Luna była jedyną, która wiedziała jak się stąd wydostać, nasi bohaterowie będą zmuszeni do znalezienia wyjścia z podziemi... czy im się to uda? To może tylko powiedzieć czas. POWRÓT NA POWIERZCHNIĘ Bohaterowie wyszli jednak z podziemi, dzięki obudzeniu Luny. Tym, który obudził Lunę był PG, a uczynił to pocałunkiem, niczym książe z bajki. Następnie drużyna dowiedziała się, że symbolem, który otwiera pieczarę jest... namalowanie palcem kółka na ścianie. W każdym razie drużyna wyszła na powierzchnię i w drodze do najbliższego miasta spotkała grupkę nieznajomych. Nie mają oni jak na razie zbytniego wpływu na fabułę, ale jest to ciekawostka, o której warto wspomnieć (MG określiła ich jako "npc zrobieni z postaci z innej sesji"). Po dotarciu do handlowego miasta, drużyna dostała zlecenie na znalezienie koniokrada, który bardzo zasmucił królewnę Natalkę, tym że ukradł jej ulubionego konia, który mężnie na imię miał "RichMother"). Okoliczni mieszkańcy twierdzili, że to sama księżniczka kradła konie, ale ta ciągle zaprzeczała tym argumentom. Party zrobiło więc zasadzkę na koniokrada i złapało księżniczkę, która okazała się być tylko przebraniem zmiennokształtnego cosia. W nagrodę za to bohaterowie otrzymali fajniusi zamek za miastem. ŚLUBY ŚMIERCI Wszyscy poszli w stronę zamku, z racji, iż było zarośnięte, to Hanna potknęła się o korzeń, nawdychała się pyłu zmarłego z plecaka, przez co umarła. Po przyjściu na zamek, zajęciu pokoi i zobaczeniu w jak opłakanym jest stanie, grupka chętnych postanowiła się udać do pobliskiego miasta by zaopatrzyć się w meble. Reszta została w zamku, w którym przez jakiś czas panowała sielanka, dopóki Azarah i PG nie stwierdzili, że powalczą na chowańce, co zakończyło się podpaleniem dywanu, który ugasiła Nerida. Do domu wróciła też Luna z dwiema krowami. Dywan, który został spalony, jest wywieszony przed zamkiem jako herb. Leon w tym czasie bawił się w ogródek i zapadł się w bagienko, z którego wyrzuciła go Nerida swoimi mackami, zrzucając z klifu do wody, co jednak udało się przeżyć. Później wszyscy wrócili do domu, dwóch przyszłych panów młodych poszło uprawiać segz, a reszta usiadła się social linkować, ale odgłosy ruchańska były zbyt głośne, więc lodowy mag wycastował kulkę śniegu i wrzucił ją prosto w odbyt szczerbatego przykurcza. (that was mean ngl) Następnego dnia wszyscy poszli do miasta załatwić sprawy ślubu i tak dalej. większość osób kupiła sobie przydatne rzeczy, Nerida zyskała swojego zwierzaka - żabkę, a PG z Luną zrobili rundkę po sklepach, by kupić sobie jakieś pasujące ubranka jako świadkowie ślubu, Luna pokazała magowi małe co nieco w międzyczasie. młodzi panowie poznali miłego pana, który miał udzielić im ślubu, wytłumaczyli lokację oraz ustalili godzinę. Nadszedł czas ślubu i miły pan udzielający ślubu okazał się być Cyricem, który skorzystał z ludzkiego ciała, by zemścić się na AzaBRUHu za wyparcie się wiary w niego. Poprosił o zamordowanie niedoszłego męża ptaka i powrót do jego wiary, na co ten się nie zgodził początkowo i doszło do walki. Walka była długa i męcząca i jej przebieg jest na kanale odpowiedzialnym za rzuty i ataki użytkowników na serwerze, rzuty były kiepskie przez co każdy ledwo co uszedł z życiem. Luna doznała mocnych uszkodzeń, gdyż miecz przykurcza przebił ją na wylot w brzuch. Ostatecznie Yglestein zniszczył ciało, w którym przebywał Cyric, jednakże Leon z pozostałym niskim HP dostał odłamkiem lodu w głowę, odłamek przez oko wbił mu się w mózg i go zabił Jednocześnie okazało się, że AzaBRUH trzyma nie wiadomo którą stronę, co objawiło się tym, że na zmianę atakował i Cyrika i swoją drużynę. ZAGINIONY STOLARZ W tym samym czasie, grupka która udała się do pobliskiego miasta znalazła zakład... zastali tam jedynie syna stolarza, który powiedział im, że jego ojciec poszedł wykonać zamówienie w mieście słonecznych elfów Tak więc drużyna udała się razem z tym chłopcem do rzekomego miasta, a tam jakaś mała elfka wyjaśniła im, że faktycznie, stolarz tu był, jednak już wyszedł kilka godzin temu. To oznaczało, że zaginał Zdesperowana drużyna zaczęła szukać w okolicy śladów po zaginionym, znajdując jedynie pieniądze i dokumenty po jakimś rannym człowieku, a także opuszczone ognisko w lesie, w pobliżu spalonej polany, wyglądającej na miejsce ćwiczeń. Stamtąd, udali się do pobliskich dwóch jaskiń, w których znaleźli tylko grupkę smutnych szopów, opłakujących spalenie łąki i próbujących uratować kwiat. Po przepytaniu ich (?), drużyna dowiedziała się, że w okolicy był jakiś ciemny mężczyzna, który je przegonił W tej samej chwili, widząc jak do drugiej jaskini przemyka jakaś osoba, postanowili ją osaczyć, jednak jej nie było. Po krótkich oględzinach wpadli jednak na pomysł, by spróbować użyć pieczęci otwierającej przejścia do podziemnych miast... i faktycznie im się udało. Znaleźli się pod ziemią. Widząc na schodach uciekiniera osaczyli go, lecz ten gotowy był do walki. Wezwał swoich elfickich pobratymców. Na szczęście, dzięki spokojnej rozmowie doszło do porozumienia między obiema stronami i drużyna po pierwsze zwróciła znalezione przedmioty rannemu elfowi, a po drugie - znalazła zaginionego ojca, który był obity. Mroczne elfy, myśląc że jest człowiekiem słonecznych elfów porwali go, by zyskać okup. Wyjaśnili, że nienawidzą tych elfów, ponieważ przez zbudowanie swojego błyszczącego miasta, przegonili ich właśnie do tej jaskini. Zabierając biedaka ze sobą i żegnając się, sugerując że zemsta nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem, drużyna usłyszała jeszcze ostrzeżenie - by nie szli główną drogą, jako że mroczne elfy dopiero co wykonały rytuał przyzwania swojej bogini, siejącej zniszczenie i śmierć. Biorąc tą radę do serc, kompania próbowała przejść przez las okrężną drogą, byle tylko bezpiecznie. Jednak, gdy się przez niego przedzierali, nagle z góry spadła na nich... pajęczyna. Bogini właśnie przybyła. Nie mając drogi ucieczki drużyna dzielnie stanęła do walki z samą przyzwaną, która okazała się naprawdę groźnym wrogiem. Bohaterowie pomimo ran zadawanych przez pajęczycę walczyli wyjątkowo skutecznie i wydawało się, że szczęście stoi po ich stronie... gdy nagle ten potwór przebił na wylot syna stolarza, zabijając go na miejscu. Pełni gniewu i rozpaczy bohaterowie rzucili się morderczynię i zadali jej śmiertelne rany, powodując jej odejście... do czasu. Znajdując ciała swych szopich przyjaciół, zrozpaczeni zwycięzcy pochowali je, wzięli ze sobą ciało młodzieńca i udali się z powrotem do miasta. Tam po noclegu i wsparciu rodziny chłopaka, pochowali go. Tak o to, mimo straszliwej goryczy, drużyna zyskała to, po co wpierw przyszła, czyli zamówienie na meble. Po ustaleniu transakcji, udali się z powrotem do domu, by zastać tam zamieszanie, pozostawione przez swoich towarzyszy. Lista graczy i kilka słów o nich * LoboTaker (Arymateia) - takie aniołopodobne co to to się wywyższa ciągle i w ogóle nie polecam (co nie zmienia faktu, że uratowała nie raz wszystkim tyłki) (plus spaliła żywcem człowieka wodą święconą (cudowny obraz tego dzieła będzie w sekcji "Ciekawostki")). Zwykle uznawana za lidera między graczami, głównie z powodu swojej siły. * PsyGambit (Lodowy Mag PG) - ma zajefajne czary na robienie bitwy na śnieżki oraz ogromnego pecha na czary innego rodzaju (takie życie). Kocha swojego zwierzaka, smoka-przyzwańca, którego używa nie tyle do walki, co do pieszczoch. * SooNW (Azarah) - generalnie nie polecam typa. Ciągle chce się zabić, ogłuszył towarzysza, kinda zabił npc, chciał sprzymierzyć się z wrogiem i ma najbardziej useful skill z całej drużyny jeśli wierzyć Mistrzowi Gry. Znany świetnie ze swojej tendencji do romansowania z postaciami niezależnymi. Potencjalnie niebezpieczny * Michaloo (Yglestein) - wojownik który zasłużył się w walce z walniętym tatuśkiem (o którym napiszę później). * Nicolas (Nicolas) - mistrz zastawiania pułapek i wpadania w nie później z całą drużyną podczas gdy gonią was opętane wampirocosie. * Gloria Regali a.k.a. Ślimak (Hanna) - MARTWA - niewiasta, która przespała walkę z ojczulkiem a także zarywa do Azaraha (przynajmniej autor odniósł takie odczucie) * Todoroki a.k.a. FBI (Hinven Youtumhaim) - druid kenku mający +100 w rzutach na mordowanie kapłanów. Często porównuje się do fanatyka religijnego. * Stalker Trupiarz (Albert Hex) - ma miecz. Also pił sb śliwowice na totalnej chillerze i utopi podczas gdy Hinven mordował kapłanów. No generalnie to mistrz chillku. Ma też mroczną przeszłość, ale jakoś nikogo to zbytnio nie obchodzi i zawsze ktoś (lub coś) mu przeszkadza w opowiadaniu jej. * Makowiec (Leon Dasher) - MARTWY - Miły pan co się skupia na poprawie relacji z innymi also zawsze ma przy sobie ciekawe ziółka. W ostatniej walce, chcąc wzmocnić się swą magią natury spowodował wypadnięcie swoich paznokci u dłoni. Auć. * Dush (Savdus) - mała jaszczurka idealna do wciskania się do ciasnych miejsc (jak windy na jedzenie), oraz do odtwarzania scen z króla lwa. Z jakiegoś powodu obiekt "uroczych" scenek, pomimo że wcale nie jest taki mały. * Paulinka Pawełek jak kto woli tbh (Lucy) - generalnie cicha i nic nie mówi, ale zna się na swojej profesji. * Tosia (Nerida Isthi) - taka mała syrenka, ale nie do końca mała i nie do końca syrenka. Robi za głos rozsądku w drużynie, która utknęła ze starymi w jaskini. Potrafi się bardzo, bardzo zdenerwować. * Eijei (Skra'al) - smokokrwisty wojownik który miał garnek. Przez ten garnek (który btw należał do szopów) jego stopy stały się 2D (takie życie co poradzisz). Znany dobrze że swego umiłowania skilla "Ostrze Chwały". * Natan (Sol) - 3dgy boi, kolejny do kolekcji tych co niewiele mówią. Also zna się na pieczęciach i w ogóle big brain. Ma skłonności do rozbierania nieprzytomnych dziewczyn, tłumacząc, że to dla ich dobra. * Szyzumik (Zbychu Dwunoga) - dostał zaklęciem zmniejszającym i z jakiegoś powodu wypadły mu zęby. Generalnie smutny los więc no * NPC lista i opis krótki * Luna Ervdall'eers'lyr (Mari) - npc co to go ja nie lubię, ale jednak kinda sad jak se wzięła i prawie umarła. Prawie dead ale jest szansa, że przeżyje. Zasadniczo nianka całej drużyny, jeśli są jakieś kłopoty (szczególnie takie spowodowane przez samych graczy) to ona ratuje im tyłek. * Wampiry - takie sobie wzięły i opanowały miasto. Generalnie w pizdu silne i w pizdu łatwopalne (szczególnie jak się je poleje wodą święconą) * Soren - ojciec Luny, kłamca i manipulant. Na dodatek prawie zabił lunę i spłodził spierdolinę zwaną jego synem. Martwy na chwilę obecną. Kiedy jeszcze żył, wykazywał bardzo małe zainteresowanie tym co dzieje się w okół niego, a w rozmowie był szorstki niczym papier ścierny. UPDATE: jednak żyje. * Zeph - przyszywany brat Luny jeszcze zimniejsza sucz niż sama Luna. Ma na rękach symbole pozwalające mu kontrolować elfkę. Dobrze że zdechł tbh. Przez dłuższą część walki po prostu odsuwał się od ataków albo rzucał graczami o ścianę. Gnojek. * Coro - miły npc walczący o prawa innych ras w królestwie gdzie inne rasy zostały zbanowane. Książę i do tego niespełniona miłość Azaraha (który go de facto zabił). Niestety nie żyje. * Król - inaczej znany jako Ojciec Coro. Zbanował inne rasy w swoim królestwie oraz ogłosił list gończy za pierwszą z drużyn. * Chomiki z KowalExpert - banda grajków jak z koziej dupy trąbka. Azarah zagrał na lutni to się zesrały i uciekły. * Król ale tym razem ojciec księżniczki (lub królewny jak kto woli wsm) - Był zrozpaczony faktem, że znikają konie. Po tym jak drużyna znalazła koniokrada, ofiarował im zamek za miastem. * Królewna Natalka - koniara i właścicielka pięknej klaczy $RICHMOTHER$. Była bardzo niezadowolona z faktu, że ktoś jej ukradł tego konia. * Cyrik - Bóg ogólnego rozpierdolu, zaatakował drużynę w połowicznym składzie, po tym jak sesję wcześniej Azarah zerwał z nim więzi religijne. Ciekawostki * Osobą nagrywającą wsm całą sesję od początku jej istnienia jest Makowiec * Tradycją stało się już tworzenie i wysyłanie w trakcie sesji prac oraz memów drwiących lub zwyczajnie wyśmiewających komiczne sytuacje w grze. Obiekt radości wielu osób, jeden z nich można zobaczyć na samym dole tego artykułu. ** Oczywiście, prace powstają także poza sesją, jednak dużo rzadziej. Są to jednak zwykle memy. * Wygląda na to, że z każdą kolejną sesją, chętnych do gry przybywa. Fakt ten zmusił prowadzącą, Mari, do zmiany planu gier na mniejsze rozmowy od czasu do czasu, akurat dla tych, którzy się załapią. * Jednym z obiektów żartów graczy jest ich brak szczęścia do rzutów kostkami (z wyjątkiem LoboTaker, która - najwyraźniej odbierając całe szczęście innym graczom - ma tendencję do rzucania pełnej dwudziestki), szczególnie wtedy gdy są one ważne. W wielu walkach doszło już do samookaleczenia z powodu kiepskich rzutów. ** Jednym z najmniej fartownych jest PG, którego postać, będąc Lodowym Magiem ma tendencję do rzucania płatkami śniegu, zamiast zaczarowaną nawałnicą. Biedak musi zdzierżyć śmiech innych. ** Chociaż dwa razy udało mu się wyczarować lodowisko! * Co ciekawe, mimo swej chaotycznej natury, wszystkie sesje posiadają scenariusze. Zaskakujące jest to, że wszystkie posiadają wiele zakończeń, które wcale nie kończą rozgrywki. Wszystko zależy od działań graczy ** O dziwo, pomimo bezradności graczy, otrzymali oni jak na razie jedne z lepszych. Oczywiście doszło do niefortunnych wypadków które można było ominąć, takie jak zranienie lub śmierć niektórych postaci niezależnych, jednak mogło być dużo gorzej. * Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiła drużyna po pozostawieniu w podziemnym mieście była... bitwa na śnieżki. Tak, bawili się śniegiem na upiornym cmentarzysku. * Herbem zamku pozyskanego przez drużynę stał się... spalony dywan z wizerunkiem szopa. Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Memy